Copy and paste functions are desirable because they allow a user to quickly transfer information between multiple documents or applications. Content from a first application can be copied to a second application by selecting content to be copied in the first application and selecting the place in the second application to paste the copied content. When content to be copied is provided in different sections of the first application, the user must select individually each of the content to be copied. Similarly, if the content is to be copied to different sections of the second application the user must select the sections individually to which the selected content should be copied. The conventional copy and paste functions consume considerable time because the user is required to make each selection, switch between the applications and select the place to paste the selected text for each section to be copied.
Examples, may include copying multiple fields from a first form to multiple fields of a second form, one field at a time. Even if multiple fields of a form are selected in a single operation, the user must still provide sections of the second form where the content should to be copied. In addition, although the selected content in the fields may need to be copied to different sections of the second form (e.g., fields in a form are arranged differently), conventional paste functions will paste the entire selected content in the place determined by the user. Thus, no consideration is made as to where the different portions of the selected content should be pasted in the second form.